The present invention relates to rodent trapping devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a mouse trap trapping a mouse or other rodent and concealing the trapping structure.
Mice and other rodents present a safety hazard when living in homes and businesses. Rodents carry diseases that spread through direct contact and fecal matter. Further, rodents can cause structural damage to buildings and objects located therein due to the ability of a rodent to chew through various materials. To rid a building of a rodent, many individuals resort to standard mouse traps, which are unsightly and leave a gruesome scene when a rodent is caught. Other mouse traps use deadly and dangerous poisons in order to lethally trap mice. Some people use non-lethal methods, such as adhesive paper, to trap a rodent, however, such methods require a user to view and contact the rodent in order to remove the same. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a mouse trap that conceals the trapping structure and the rodent when caught.